


burning

by ahntheia (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Nonmagic AU, idk how to write british characters so they probably sound extremely american, theyre at a party and gay man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahntheia
Summary: baz had glimpses of simon snow’s affect on him, and he wanted more.





	burning

**Author's Note:**

> this book murdered me and then came back and punched me in the face, so i mean i had to write something for it.

-  
baz knocked on the door. the house seemed to be pulsing with the beat of the music blasting inside. he knocked again, and the door swung open.

“hey baz.” dev grinned and took a sip from whatever concoction he was drinking. “you’re late.”

“fashionably.” baz smirked and brushed past him. he felt a hand on his arm, and shook his arm instinctually. “what is it? i’m getting a drink.” 

“snow’s here.”

“and?”

“thought you might want to know.” dev glanced to the side, and bounded over to niall. baz rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

he noticed the house get increasingly less crowded as he moved away from the door. less chance he’d run into snow. 

he poured himself a drink of some alcohol he’d never heard of, and made his way back to dev and niall.

“baz!” he spun on his heel, and saw a certain drunk boy waving him over.

“snow.” simon grabbed his arm as he did to get so many peoples’ attention. “what is it?”

“i didn’t know you went to parties. why haven’t i seen you before?” he giggled, and baz felt his face flush. 

“it’s probably because i’ve been avoiding you.”

“but whyy? i want to see you.”

“why aren’t you with bunce?” baz stopped himself before his said agatha. he knew it was a sore topic for simon after she moved away after freshman year. 

“you know she doesn’t like these things.”

“and you do?”

“helps get my mind off things.” he shrugged. his hand was still on baz’s arm. neither of them acknowledged it, but baz felt the burning sensation. simon always left that whenever they touched.

“what sort of things does the incredible simon snow have to get off his mind?” 

“more then you’d think. wait- you said simon.” he grinned and tighten his grip on baz’s arm.

“first, that was a rhetorical question, but you probably don’t know what that is. secondly, no i didn’t.”

“mmm but you did.” simon booped baz’s nose, and baz was thankful for the dim lighting due to his red face.

“well snow, do you want a drink?”

“i’m good. already had- a few.” baz had been nursing the drink he had poured. he looked across the room and saw dev and niall looking at him, confused.

“what do you usually do at parties with no friends?”

“we’re friends?” simon smiled and let his hand slip down to baz’s. baz nearly pulled away, but resisted his urge.

“no. i was just-“

“you said we’re friends. you did! i heard youuu.” simon started laughing, and it took all baz’s might not to grin. smiling simon snow was probably his favorite sight.

“we are not friends snow.”

“you said we were, and you always stick by your word. in fact, you insist that you do that so oft-“ baz pulled his hand away from simon’s and used it to cover his mouth. simon licked baz’s hand, and baz pulled it away in disgust. 

“crowley! you are a child snow!”

“it got your hand away.” he shrugged and grabbed baz’s hand again. “baz you know- i’d like to be friends.”

“would you?” baz felt his hand burning. he envisioned simon as the sun. if he got too close all of him would burn. 

“i would.” simon smiled and leaned into baz. his head rested on his chest, and baz stifled a gasp. 

he was burning.

it felt good.

it felt so damn good.

simon lifted his head up and smiled again. he shut his eyes and returned his head to baz’s chest.

that smile.

his entire body was melting.

he didn’t mind.

he realized in that moment, he’d do anything to be burning. he wanted to so badly.

“simon?”

“yeah?” simon glanced up at him. the remains of a smile were still there. the burning continued.

“why?”

“why what?” simon stood up right again. the burning stopped. baz wanted it again. and again. 

“why this? why suddenly wanting to be friends. jesus simon we’ve been fighting for years!”

“i like you a lot baz.”

“be serious you dolt.”

“i am!” simon stamped his foot down. 

“prove it.” baz didn’t expect anything to happen. simon reached up and kissed him. simon pushed him into the wall, and kissed him. baz felt simon’s heartbeat. he felt simon’s hands find their way to his back. most of all he felt burning. it was such a good feeling. simon snow was the sun, and thank god baz didn’t mind crashing into him.

after he pulled away, simon looked up at baz with a smirk. “that good enough proof?” baz was still against the wall and simon was still pressing against him. the din of the party still continued around them. baz sighed, and grinned. “i’ll take that as a yes.” and simon kissed him. again. and again. he wrapped his arms around simon’s shoulders. 

he didn’t realize how good it felt to burn until then. he didn’t want to stop. he couldn’t stop. neither could simon.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> oof idk how good the characterizations are? sorry if they aren't that good skjdjskd


End file.
